La mère de mes rêves
by Elaia Gurialde
Summary: "L'auguste bois au cœur velu planta son crochet dans la terre et de la naquit la petite étoile. Puisse tes rêves te guider, ma précieuse Astarté !" Telle est l'unique présent qu'Astarté reçoit d'une mère qui l'a abandonnée à sa naissance dans un orphelinat moldu. Heureusement, une étrange dame masquée vient souvent dans ses rêves pour lui enseigner la magie et le fourchelangue.
1. Prologue : Miaou !

Ah ah... Encore une histoire tordue qui vient de naître dans mon esprit tout aussi tordu.

**Synopsis** : Astraté est une OC comme les autres : orpheline avec un secret (elle reçoit dans ses rêves la visite d'une étrange dame masquée), elle se rend à Poudlard pour y côtoyer notre Jedusor national. Là où ça se corse, c'est que Jedusor n'a pas son pareil pour attirer les ennuis, les voyageuses du futur et les OC (ce qui des fois, revient un peu au même). Sans oublier quelques mages noirs psychopathes. Avec en prime :

- Un prof inconscient qui laisse à la charge d'adolescent d'affronter des mages noirs :

**Dumbledore** : qui veut un bonbon au citron ?

**Auteur :** Désolée, je vais essayer de respecter le personnage, mais je le trouve foireux dans son rôle de mentor qui condamne chaque année un innocent prof de DCFM, alors qu'il suffisait de supprimer la matière et d'en créer une autre avec un programme légèrement remanier et un nom plus chic (il font souvent ça à la fac moldue).

- Un mage noir un poil libidineux :

**Auteur : ** Grindy ! Ramène tes fesses !

**Grindy :** Des fesses ? Où ça, des fesses ?

**Auteur : **Derrière la glace au citron

- Un beau jeune homme sombre et ténébreux.

**Auteur :** Jedusor ? ouhou ? Où es-tu mon petit ?

*Fouille partout, sous les lits, entre les notes et derrière son dragon domestique. Le trouve enfin derrière une porte blindée*

**Auteur : **Jedusor ne fait pas l'enfant ! Sors de la tout de suite !

**Jedusor :** Non ! La dernière fois, tu m'as mise entre les mains d'une psychopathe qui m'a torturé pendant des mois et des mois.

**Auteur :** Mais cette fois-ci, c'est différent ! Tu auras une histoire d'amour.

**Jedusor :** Tu veux dire du genre où la fille meure dans mes bras, du genre elle se sacrifie pour me protéger de Grindelwald ou du genre, alors que je réalise que je l'aime, elle devient amnésique et m'oublie de manière irrémédiable ?

**Auteur :**... Tu auras des gardes du corps ?

- Des OC en tout genre

**Auteur : **J'ai un Poudlard à repeupler, moi.

- Et même deux Mary-Sue.

**Auteur :** Hum, je la sens pas cette Mary-Sue. Elle fleure trop la psychopathe. En plus, cette saloperie, c'est comme le chiendent : impossible de s'en débarasser. Et surtout, ça n'obéit à aucune règle : ça peut même ouvrir une chambre forte à l'aide d'un dentier de grand-mère.

**Jedusor :** Heeeeelp !

En raison de la violence extrême de ce qui va suivre, l'auteur décide passer directement aux disclaimers.

**Disclaimers :** l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling (la génialissime) et l'univers de la guerre des clans appartiennent aux Erin Hunter (les 4 fantastiques).

* * *

**Prologue : Vous prendrez bien un peu de persil ?**

- Alors, alors... la menthe aquatique et la baie de genièvre pour les maux de ventre, la consoude aide à réparer les os... récitait une jeune chatte.  
Sous les frondaisons d'un noisetier qui les protégeaient de l'éclat cuisant du soleil d'été, deux chats devisaient calmement. Le plus vieux était aussi le plus gros : un corps massif et musculeux couvert d'une épaisse toison noire le rendait impressionnant. Pourtant, dans ses yeux verts comme le jade se lisaient beaucoup de douceur et de compassion.  
- ...le souci pour les plaies..., poursuivit la plus jeune.  
Fine avec un beau pelage écaille de tortue, elle paraissait toute fragile en comparaison de son mentor. Ce dernier hochait régulièrement de la tête à mesure que son apprentie énumérait les différentes plantes qui soignent.  
- ... et le persil pour aider le travail des mères lors de la mise bas.  
- À ta place, j'éviterai, la morigéna le gros matou.  
Pour appuyer ses propos, du bout de sa queue, il donna une pichenette sur le museau de son apprentie étourdie.  
- Le persil limite la montée de lait. On en donne aux mères qui ont perdu leurs chatons. Pour la mise bas, c'est les feuilles de framboisier qu'il faut !  
- Je n'y arriverai jamais, Plume de Corbeau ! geignit la jeune apprentie. Jamais je ne retiendrai toute les plantes ! Comment le clan pourrait m'accepter alors que je n'ai ni l'étoffe d'une guerrière, ni celle d'une guérisseuse ?  
- Tu n'es pas une guerrière, ça c'est vrai, mais tu as le potentiel d'une grande guérisseuse, Feuille de Noisette. Chaque jour je remercie le clan des étoiles d'avoir permis que nos chemins se rencontrent.  
- Ils ne m'accepteront pas... je ne suis pas née dans un clan ! protesta Feuille de Noisette.  
Les moustaches de Plume de Corbeau frémirent d'agacement.  
- Et alors ? Crois-tu que nous soyons tous des chats de clans au sang pur ? À chaque génération nous vient du sang neuf : des chats domestiques qui prennent soudain goût à la vie sauvage, des solitaires prenant goût à la compagnie d'un clan. Moi-même, j'ai un grand-père appartenant à un autre clan que le mien. Ne t'inquiète donc pas à ce sujet : le clan des étoiles t'a désignée pour être mon apprentie, Étoile de Cèdre en a tout a fait conscience. Il suffit d'y croire, plutôt que de te décourager à la première difficulté, c'est d'accord ?  
Les oreilles de Feuille de Noisette frémirent, trahissant son hésitation. Se balançant, incertaine, d'une patte sur l'autre, elle finit par acquiescer.  
- Dans ce cas, je te libère.  
Plume de Corbeau désigna le soleil qui plongeait dangereusement sur l'horizon acérait de la forêt.  
- Il commence à se faire tard et tes bipèdes vont s'inquiéter si tu ne rentres pas.  
Sur le chemin du retour, Plume de Corbeau se fit songeur. Sans qu'il en su la raison, une sourde inquiétude lui étreignit le coeur, comme un mauvais pressentiment à propos de sa jeune apprentie. Il n'y avait pourtant pas lieu de s'inquiéter : elle était retournée chez ses bipèdes qui, d'après ses paroles, étaient très attentionnés envers elle. Elle profitait de ses derniers instants auprès d'eux avant de les quitter, à la prochain pleine lune, pour devenir officiellement un chat de clan et l'apprentie guérisseuse du clan du Tonnerre.  
Le frémissement de feuilles mortes attira soudain son attention. Se figeant sur place, il renifla l'air avec attention. Les effluves musqués d'une souris ! Plume de Corbeau adopta immédiatement la position du chasseur. Un pas, deux pas... il bondit et tua la souris d'un coup de patte.  
Son coeur rata un battement. Là, sous les racines d'un gros chêne... Une feuille de noisetier transpercée par une épine d'aubépine ! Levant la tête vers le ciel qui se teintait de sang, Plume de Corbeau gémit :  
- Quel funeste signe que vous m'envoyez là, clan des étoile !  
Et, sans prendre le temps d'enterrer sa proie, il fila rejoindre son apprentie en danger.  
µµµ  
Peu après avoir pénétrer dans l'immense parc qui encerclait un manoir tout aussi vaste, Feuille de Noisette se réfugia à l'abri d'un buisson de laurier pour y reprendre forme humaine. Elle devint alors une ravissante jeune fille, à la chevelure brun-rousse comme l'écorce de châtaigne qui lui tombait en cascade jusque dans le creux des reins. Elle épousseta brièvement sa robe de lin finement tissée et brodée, avant de se remettre en route.  
Son coeur pesait lourdement dans sa poitrine. D'ici quelque jours, elle perdrait tout contact avec sa famille, pour appartenir définitivement au clan du Feu. Tel était l'exigence du code guerrier.  
Alors qu'elle arrivait à l'entrée du manoir où son père recevait deux inconnus (vraisemblablement un père et son fils, à en croire la tignasse d'un blond cendré qu'ils arboraient tout les deux retenus en catogant), elle éprouva un nouveau pincement. Demetria songeait à ses parents qu'elle trahirait, ses parents qui l'avaient choyée, elle qui était fille unique. Son père se tenait là, devant, un verre de vin à la main, un sourire sur son visage rougi par le soleil et mangé par une barbe rousse. Son père qu'elle abandonnerait sous peu, alors qu'il s'échinait à lui faire rencontrer les meilleurs partis de toute l'Europe.  
- Ah ! Te voilà enfin Demetria ! s'exclama son père. Laisse-moi te présenter les Rookwood.  
Demetria ne prêta qu'une oreille discrète au présentation. Tout ceci ne la concernait pas. En vérité, ça ne l'avait jamais concernée. Animagus de naissance, elle avait, avec le temps, développé une plus grande affinité pour sa forme féline que pour sa forme humaine. Sa rencontre avec les guerriers du clan du Tonnerre l'avait définitivement décidé à quitter la sécurité d'une vie de sorcière bien rangée pour connaître la liberté mais aussi le danger, le froid et la faim d'une vie de chat de clan.  
Son père l'encouragea à faire un tour de jardin avec Rookwood fils. Demetria s'y plia de bonne grâce. Elle ne souhaitait pas laisser de mauvais souvenir à ses parents.  
Alors que Rookwood fils blablater dans le vide, Demetria observait les plantes qui l'entouraient, le plan de framboisier pour aider lors de la mise bas, le souci pour les plaies, la cataire... il y avait aussi d'autres plantes plus magiques que Demetria avait étudié encours de Botanique, telle l'achillée saturnatoire... mais celles-là ne se trouvaient pas aisément en forêt, alors bon...  
Parfois Demetria doutait. Ne précipitait-elle pas les choses ? Ne devrait-elle pas mieux terminer sa dernière année à Poudlard et passer ses ASPICs ?  
L'envol d'un corbeau attira son regard. Un signe du clan des étoiles. Elle ne devait pas attendre. Plume de Corbeau se faisait vieux et la vie du clan était rude ! Demetria devait être prête pour le remplacer.  
La jeune fille allait sur ces pensées lorsque Rookwood la saisit par le bras. Surprise elle se retourna... et n'anticipa pas la suite. Il l'embrassa. Pleine d'incompréhension, elle se débattit pour échapper à la prise... ce qui ne fit que la renforcer. Elle voulut le repousser, il les fit basculer à terre. Demetria se débattait de toute ses forces, étouffant sous le poids de son agresseur. En vain.  
µµµ  
Lorsque Plume de Corbeau arriva enfin, il découvrit son apprentie prostrée dans un buisson, avec une odeur étrangère qui imprégnait sa fourrure. Une odeur qui empestait le bipède. Plume de Corbeau lui lêcha le front pour la réconforter ; il ne parvint qu'à la faire frémir. Il tenta quelques paroles douces, des ronronnements plein de chaleur... Feuille de Noisette restait figée dans sa détresse.  
Prenant son courage à deux mains, le guérisseur parti, truffe aux aguets, en direction du jardin des bipèdes. Avec soulagement, il y trouva un peu de thym. Remerciant chaleureusement le clan des étoiles, il en cueillit quelques branches qu'il s'empressa d'apporter à son apprentie.  
- Tiens... Cela aide à surmonter les états de choc. Mâche-les, ça te fera du bien.  
Feuille de Noisette s'exécuta avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'une coquille vide d'escargot. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle déclara :  
- Partons. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire aux bipèdes.  
Plume de Cobrbeau ne comprenait pas grand chose à ce qui venait d'arriver. Pourquoi boitait-elle sur le chemin du retour ? Pourquoi faisait-elle frénétiquement sa toilette dans les jours qui suivirent, au point de s'en arracher les poils par dizaine ? Il devinait seulement que Feuille de Noisette, autrefois si pleine d'affection pour les bipèdes, avait été douloureusement trahie et que plus jamais elle ne retournerait vers eux.  
µµµ  
À deux reprises pourtant, Demetria retourna dans le monde des humains. La première fois, elle déposa un mot d'adieu pour ses parents, leur demandant de lui pardonner. La deuxième fois, elle se rendit en toute discrétion dans un orphelinat pour y mettre au monde une petite fille. Juste avant de quitter définitivement le monde des humains, elle laissa un petit mot à sa progéniture.  
« L'auguste bois au cœur velu planta son crochet dans la terre et de la naquit la petite étoile. Puisse tes rêves te guider, ma précieuse Astarté ! »

* * *

Bon, ben j'ai encore un peu de temps pour trouver un moyen de me débarasser de Mary-Sue Psychopathe n°1 (presque 3 ans que je cherche XD)


	2. Chapitre 1 : Chocolat !

Merci à** Lufynette** et à **Julia13verseau** d'avoir voté ! Donc, à l'unanimité des voix, ça sera Jedusor !

Bon, je vais passer assez vite sur les deux première années, parce que les choses deviennent intéressantes à partir de la troisième année.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Parce que le chocolat, c'est bon !**

- Super... et maintenant, je fais quoi, moi ?  
La fillette se tenait, incertaine, entre les quai 9 et 10 de l'immense gare de King's Cross. Ça tourbillonnait d'agitation autour d'elle, les gens arrivaient et repartaient à tout allure, la mine inquiète. L'anxiété planait au dessus de leur tête comme un mauvais nuage d'orage. En ce dernier jour du mois d'août 1939, tous redoutaient la guerre qui se concrétisait à l'horizon. L'Angleterre venait de mobiliser sa flotte, se préparant à respecter ses engagements si Hittler envahissait la Pologne. On murmurait que l'invasion était imminente. Avec le jeu des alliances, un tel acte entraînerait l'Europe dans un conflit potentiellement plus destructeur encore que la terrible Der des Der.  
Telles n'étaient pas, cependant, les préoccupations de l'enfant. Tous ces conflits d'adulte, ça la dépassait totalement. Elle, ce qu'elle voyait, c'était que son train partait dans moins d'un quart d'heure, un train merveilleux qui devait la conduire tout droit vers une école de magie. Une école de magie bon sang ! Un endroit où l'on cuisinait des potions, où l'on conjurait des sorts ! Seulement, pour ça, elle devait d'abord trouver le quai 9 3/4 et ça, personne n'avait jugé bon de lui montrer comment faire.  
- Un problème ?  
La fillette sursauta et fit volte face pour découvrir un adolescent boutonneux avec des cheveux roux. Très roux. Elle hésita un instant : on lui avait toujours dit de se méfier des inconnus. Seulement, lui, il n'était pas tellement plus vieux qu'elle et en plus, son sourire avait l'air très gentil. Et de toute façon, la fillette n'avait pas le choix.  
- Je cherche la voix 9 3/4...  
Contrairement à ses inquiétudes, le rouquin ne se moqua pas. Son sourire s'agrandit encore lorsqu'il annonça :  
- Première rentrée à Poudlard ? Tu vas voir, ça va être super ! Moi, c'est la quatrième.  
Il se tourna pour montrer du doigt (ce qui était très impoli, mais la fillette estimait qu'il serait mal perçu de le faire remarquer) une jeune fille toute aussi rousse, très grande, au bras d'un beau jeune homme avec des yeux d'un bleu remarquable.  
- Et Gisèle, ma soeur, entre en septième année. C'est un drame pour elle parce que son amoureux travaille déjà. Moi c'est James Weasley, mais tout le monde m'appelle Jimmy. Et toi ?  
- Astraté Thorhild. Comment on fait pour arriver au quai 9 3/4 ?  
Non, parce que le temps passait et si Jimmy semblait gentil, il semblait aussi très bavard.  
- Tu me suis.  
Et il la conduisit à un mur de brique. Astraté commençait à se demander si il ne se moquait pas un peu d'elle.  
- Tu vois le mur ? Tu avances jusqu'à lui et du continue tout droit. Tu passeras au travers et derrière, le Poudlard Express nous attend.  
Joignant le geste à la parole, Jimmy effectua une magnifique démonstration, la tête haute et le port fier. Astarté lâcha un « oh » admiratif en le voyant disparaître derrière le mur et s'élança immédiatement à sa suite. Ici, côté sorcier, l'ambiance était bien différente, comme si la guerre ne les concernait pas. Ça riait, ça parlait fort. Les élèves étaient heureux de se retrouver après deux longs mois de séparations, même si les parents avaient la larme à l'oeil. Jimmy Weasley partit de son côté retrouver des amis et Astraté se mit en quête d'un compartiment pas trop rempli. L'entreprise se révéla assez laborieuse : les couloirs étaient chargés d'élèves et avec sa grosse valise, ce n'était pas très facile de se déplacer. Le train avait déjà quitté la gare lorsque la fillette trouva un wagon qu'elle jugea à son goût : seule deux autres gamines d'à peu près son âge l'occupaient.  
Toutes les deux avaient l'air assez timides et renfermées. La première souffrait d'un certain embonpoint, avait les dents en avant, de grosses lunettes en cul de bouteilles devant les yeux et des cheveux tout filasses. Astraté eut un peu pitié d'elle. L'autre était rêveusement accoudée à la fenêtre. Grand et maigre, elle avait des cheveux noires très raides qui accentuaient l'étroitesse de son visage. Ni l'une, ni l'autre, ne lui adressèrent la parole.  
Mais Astraté voulait parler. Elle brûlait d'envie de découvrir enfin ce monde dont les récits berçaient ses rêves depuis sa plus tendre enfance.  
- Bonjour, moi c'est Astraté Thorhild. C'est ma première année à Poudlard ! Et vous ?  
Silence. Bon... il leur fallait peut-être un peu de temps pour réagir. Alors que la petite grosse l'observait avec méfiance derrière ses énormes lunettes qui lui donnaient des yeux de mouche, la grande maigre tourna doucement la tête vers elle et répondit :  
- Callidora Nott. C'est aussi ma première année.  
Elle parlait d'une voix lasse, comme si toute cette aventure l'ennuyait déjà. Peut-être est-ce le cas. Nott, c'était un de vieille famille sorcière ça. Peut-être qu'elle avait-elle eu des précepteurs qui lui avaient enseigné tout le programme.  
- Myrtle Greer. Pareil que vous, annonça la fille aux grosses lunettes.  
Greer... Ce nom ne lui disait rien. Probablement une née de moldus... Alors pourquoi ne montrait-elle pas plus d'enthousiasme ? C'était fantastique ce qui leur arrivait !  
- Dans quelle maison pensez-vous aller ? demande soudain Callidora.  
- Des maisons ? s'étonne Myrtle.  
Donc, Astraté avait bien deviné. Elle sourit intérieurement, toute fière d'elle, alors que Callidora expliquait le principe des quatre maisons et de la répartition.  
- Mon frère a voulu me faire croire qu'on nous faisait passer des examens extrêmement difficiles et dangereux pour y rentrer, conclut Callidora. Mais j'ai lu l'Histoire de Poudlard : la répartition se fait à l'aide du Choixpeau.  
Myrtle écouta avec grand intérêt les explications sur l'intégration des nouveaux arrivants, le chemin dans la nuit, la traversée du lac aux eaux ténébreuses, le vieux Choixpeau, relique que l'on prétendait daté de l'époque des fondateurs...  
- Tout ça, c'est écrit dans l'Histoire de Poudlard ? s'émerveilla Myrtle.  
- Oui, confirma Callidora avec un hochement de tête. Tu veux que je te le prête ?  
La réponse enthousiaste de Myrtle ne se fit pas attendre et arracha un sourire intérieur à Astarté. La fillette s'interrogeait cependant. La Dame des Rêves prétendait que les Sang Purs se montraient assez hautains voire détestable envers les Nés de Moldus. Pourtant, Callidora faisait preuve d'une grande gentillesse, détaillant avec douceur et patience, ce qu'elle savait de Poudlard, à sa camarade avide de connaissance.  
- Toi, tu iras sûrement à Serdaigle, commenta Callidora.  
- J'aimerais bien, murmura Myrtle du bout des lèvres.  
Son regard tomba sur le plancher et ses épaules se voûtèrent, comme ployé par un poids trop lourd à porter pour son jeune âge.  
- Ou peut-être que je finirai à Poufsouffle, acheva Myrtle d'une voix éteinte.  
- Poufsouffle, ce n'est pas si mal, la rassura Callidora. Peut-être que je vais y aller moi aussi, même si ça a toujours été une tradition dans ma famille d'aller à Serpentard. Mais après mon frère qui est aller à Gryffondor sur un pari... Je crois que ça ne choquera personne.  
- Pourquoi veux-tu aller à Poufsouffle plutôt qu'à Serpentard ? demanda Astraté intriguée.  
Callidora haussa des épaules.  
- Pourquoi vouloir se rendre dans un nid de serpents ? répliqua-t-elle d'une voix plus sèche. Et toi ?  
Astraté prit son temps avant de répondre, triturant nerveusement les plis de sa jupe. Elle ne voulait pas attirer l'hostilité de Callidora sur elle et surtout, elle craignait de paraître ridicule si d'aventure, elle atterrissait à Gryffondor. Toutefois, la Dame des Rêves avait promis que le Choixpeau l'enverrait à Serpentard. Comme Astraté détestait mentir, elle répondit :  
- Je pense que j'irai à Serpentard.  
- Ah...  
Comme elle l'avait craint, l'attitude de Callidora s'était un peu réfrigérée. Dans les yeux d'un beau bleue turquoise de la jeune Nott se lisait désormais de la méfiance.  
- Pourtant, Thorhild, ça ne me dit rien comme nom, remarqua-t-elle.  
- Ma mère me l'a donné avant de m'abandonner dans un orphelinat moldu.  
Astraté défia Callidora du regard, d'émettre le moindre commentaire à ce sujet. Callidora se mordilla nerveusement le bout de la lèvre, avant de reporter son attention sur la fenêtre, par delà laquelle défilait la campagne anglaise, avec ces champs d'un vert éclatant, ses cottages, ses moutons blancs (enfin, pas trop boueux) et ses vaches. Bientôt on entendit plus dans le compartiment que le balancement continue du train et la rumeurs des conversations alentours. Myrtle dévorait l'Histoire de Poudlard.  
Astraté laissa alors vagabonder son esprit, espérant que le sommeil viendrait l'étreindre pour l'emmener auprès de la Dame des Rêves. Ses pensées se faisaient de plus en plus incohérentes (elle voyait un homme brandissant le drapeau polonais et chevauchant un mouton pour charger un tank allemand) lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.  
C'était une femme, toute jeune et toute dodue qui proposait à la vente, des friandises. L'intrusion mit Astraté d'autant plus de mauvaise humeur qu'elle n'avait pas, en sa qualité d'orpheline (ou plutôt de marmot rejetée par ses parents, parce qu'elle n'était pas convaincue de leur mort) de quoi se payer un des ces délicieux paquets colorés.  
- Je vais vous prendre des Crok'Étoiles, un paquet de dragées surprises et trois chocogrenouilles, commanda Callidora.  
Évidemment, elle, en sa qualité de Nott, elle pouvait se le permettre ! Même si, à bien y regarder, ses vêtements semblaient avoir vécus de meilleurs jours. À bien y regarder encore, Callidora avait peut-être sa place à Poufsouffle, puisqu'elle partagea les friandises, en commençant par les dragées surprises parce que, selon ses termes « on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber ». Piment, jus de poubelle ou bien banane, pastèque et caramel, telles furent les saveurs découvertes. On entama ensuite les Crok'Étoiles, des biscuits au goûts de pain d'épices qui pétillaient dans la bouche. Et enfin, les chocogrenouilles.  
Astraté adorait le chocolat. La rareté aidant, elle en concevait même une certaine fascination. Alors voir cette grenouille en chocolat sauter partout... Elle regrettait presque de devoir la faire disparaître dans son estomac. Presque.  
- Hermès Trismegiste, annonça Myrtle en regardant sa carte. C'était un grand alchimiste. Et vous ?  
- Ismaël Merindol, alchimiste mais aussi spécialiste des peuples féeriques, dit Callidora visiblement satisfaite de sa carte.  
Astraté ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Un homme très moche et très vieux y était représenté. Assis sur une paillasse crasseuse, il tétait une vieille pipe en pierre. En plus, il était borgne.  
- Nosferuptor, lut-elle avec dégoût.  
Callidora réprima un frisson.  
- Un mage noir redoutable celui-là.  
- Ils disent qu'il a été vaincu en 1917 par un certain Marduk Gaunt, en Saxe, précisa Astraté.  
- Brrr, j'aime pas les mages noirs, commenta Myrtle. J'espère ne jamais en croiser un de ma vie !  
- Dans ce cas, espérons que Grindelwald s'arrêtera à la Tchequoslovaquie, comme il l'a promis, répliqua sombrement Callidora.  
Peut-être pour chasser le mauvais nuage qui venait de s'abattre sur le compartiment ou juste parce qu'elle avait faim, Myrtle sortie de son sac quelques provisions que sa mère lui avait préparées. D'abord un peu jalouse, Astraté oublia rapidement sa rancœur lorsque Myrtle lui donna une grande barre de chocolat pour elle toute seule.  
Et le voyage se poursuivit, paisiblement.  
Lorsque Myrtle se leva pour aller aux toilettes, Callidora quitta sa contemplation du paysage (le train traversait une friche industrielle d'une esthétique assez immonde) pour de nouveau s'intéresser à Astraté.  
- Mon frère, Héliodore, est entré l'an dernier à Poudlard, lui apprit-elle. Dans son compartiment, il y avait aussi un orphelin, un certain Tom Jedusor. Il est à Serpentard. Je trouve ce hasard... étrange. Est-ce que tu peux me montrer les paumes de tes mains ?  
Très intriguée, Astraté acquiesça. Callidora se leva et se rapprocha. Elle sentait bon la violette. Astraté tressaillit presque en découvrant la douceur satinée des mains de sa camarade. Elles étaient fines et délicates, pâles, presque fragiles. Des mains d'aristocrates. En comparaison, les siennes lui paraissaient bien crasseuses, toutes pleines de cornes et d'éraflures qu'elles étaient (pour sa défense, elle dévorait des mûres deux jours plutôt et les ronces, ça a des épines !)  
Profondément concentrée, Callidora fit courir son doigt sur les lignes qui ridaient les paumes, droite et gauche. Enfin, elle dévisagea Astraté avec une intensité déconcertante.  
- Alors que me dit mon avenir ? Que je vais mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, que je vais épouser un beau prince riche et fort ou bien les deux à la fois ? lança Astraté sur le ton de la plaisanterie.  
En fait, elle était quand même un peu nerveuse.  
- L'avenir est changeant, répondit Callidora avec gravité. C'est particulièrement écrit dans tes mains. Nos choix sont importants, d'eux peuvent advenir le meilleur comme le pire.  
De toute façon, Astraté n'était pas superstitieuse. Alors pas de quoi s'inquiéter, non ?  
Myrtle revint, partagea à nouveau du chocolat et cette fois-ci, Astraté s'endormit pour de bon. Son sommeil cependant, ne fut peuplé que de rêves étranges et insignifiant. Il fut aussi de courte durée, puisque Myrtle la réveilla en la secouant à l'épaule.  
- Callidora est partie depuis un bout de temps, lui apprit-elle.  
L'inquiétude faisait trembler sa voix d'aigrette.  
- Elle aurait dû revenir. On ne va plus tarder à arriver.  
De fait, Myrtle avait déjà passée la tenue de Poudlard qui, malheureusement, état très loin de la flattée. Astraté se changea à son tour et comme Callidora ne revenait toujours pas, elle partit à sa recherche.  
Les fenêtres ne montraient désormais plus que l'obscurité d'encre de la nuit, uniquement troublée, ça et là, par la lueur de quelques hameaux isolés. Dans le train, ça s'agitait dans tous les sens. Après de longues heures passées assis dans le train, la plupart des adolescents n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose : sorti enfin, pour profiter d'un peu d'air frais.  
Astraté faillit être percutée par une bande de garçons qui jouaient un peu violemment, pesta contre la gente masculine. Elle retrouva Callidora deux wagons plus loin et étouffa un juron. À l'entrée du wagon, dans le renfoncement donnant accès aux toilettes, deux grands garçons de treize ou quatorze ans avaient coincée Callidora. Ils l'insultaient copieusement, elle et sa famille de Nott, toute en la menaçant de leurs carrures supérieurs. Les quelques témoins de la scène se contentait de détourner le regard, entre deux coups d'oeils furtifs, portés par une curiosité malsaine.  
- Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? intervint Astraté furieuse.  
Ils n'étaient que deux après tout, maigres et voûtés comme des adolescents qui ne jouaient pas assez au grand air. Ils se retournèrent, surpris, et dévisagèrent la fillette. Des Gryffondor.  
- Ça ne te regarde pas, fiche le camps, répliqua le brun qui était aussi le moins maigre.  
- Si ça me regarde ! Vous ennuyez mon amie !  
- Ton amie ? C'est une Nott, répliqua le second à la silhouette en fil de fer surmonté d'une touffe de cheveux blonds. Tu es nouvelle ici, mais tu devrais te méfier des Nott. Ils sont fourbes et font de la magie noire. Si tu savais la moitié des choses que l'on raconte à propos de son frère.  
- Son frère... mais il est à Gryffondor son frère ! Comme vous ! s'emporta Astraté.  
Tendue, prête à se battre, elle crut que son éclat de voix provoquerait le début d'une bagarre. Il n'en fut rien. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard un peu embarrassé, puis le brun déclara :  
- Son autre frère. Son demi-frère. Lui, elle ne t'en a pas parlé, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant il y a beaucoup de rumeurs qui courent à son sujet, des rumeurs horribles. On prétend même qu'il est un Schattenalter, un adepte de Grindelwald. Sais-tu qui est Grindelwald ?  
- Bien sûr ! répliqua Astraté un peu vexée.  
Pour être précisé, elle savait juste que c'était un mage noir du genre très puissant et très redoutable qui agissait très loin à l'est. En vérité, la menace ne lui semblait pas plus tangible que celle d'Hittler.  
- Mais Callidora, elle est gentille, alors laissez-là tranquille !  
Astraté attrapa alors la manche de son amie pour la tirer vers elle. Les deux garçons laissèrent faire, plus curieux qu'hostiles. Le blond lança même, alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à quitter le wagon :  
- Bienvenue à Gryffondor, gamine.  
Astraté fit volte-face, le foudroya du regard et répliqua sèchement :  
- Non, moi j'irai à Serpentard !  
Heureusement Callidora s'était déjà changée car elles eurent à peine le temps de revenir à leur compartiment que déjà, le train arrivait en gare.  
- Tu sais, tu ne dois pas trop leur en vouloir, souffla Callidora alors que les premières années cheminées dans la nuit sur un sentier étroit où de l'herbe humide poussaient entre les cailloux. MacLaggen, le brun, est un peu nerveux parce que son père est en mission contre Grindelwald.  
Astraté frappa rageusement dans un caillou.  
- C'est pas une raison pour s'en prendre à toi !  
Callidora haussa des épaules.  
- Zacharis -mon demi-frère- rend parfois les gens un peu... agressifs.  
Puis, baissant d'un demi-ton :  
- Et des fois, je me demande si ce n'est pas à raison.  
Astraté n'était pas d'humeur à compatir, ni à s'interroger sur la dangerosité potentiel de cet obscur demi-frère. En réalité, elle ne décolérait pas. Comment osaient-t-il s'attaquer à plus faibles qu'eux alors qu'ils arboraient le rouge et or ? Ça la dépassait complètement !  
- Les garçons sont bêtes ! conclut-elle.  
- Les garçons sont humains, nuança Callidora.  
- Les humains sont cruels, murmura Myrtle du bout des lèvres, si bien que seule Astraté et Callidora entendirent.  
Le reste du trajet se fit dans le plus grand silence. Il y eut bien un « Oooooooh » collectif des pemières années découvrant la haute silhouette de Poudlard s'élevant par delà les eaux sombres du lac, mais ni Myrtle, ni Callidora, ni Astraté ne pipa mot tout le long de la traversée. Le même silence fut de mise lorsqu'ils escaladèrent un petit chemin creusé dans la terre pour arriver sur la pelouse encerclant le château et passèrent enfin les portes de chêne massif.  
Un adulte, certainement un professeur, les attendaient déjà dans le grand hall où un escalier majestueux partait à l'assaut des étages. Des cheveux et une barbe auburn, il ne paraissait pas tout à fait sain d'esprit avec ses yeux qui pétillaient derrière des lunettes en demi-lune. Et surtout, il portait la robe la plus extravagante qu'Astratée eût jamais vue : de petites balles de golfs dotées d'ailes dorées voletaient un peu partout sur une étoffe azure. Elle bougeait pour de vrai, Astraté en était certaine ! Ce n'était pas un stupide jeu de lumière dû aux flambeaux qui éclairaient la pièce.  
L'homme bizarre prit la parole.  
- Tout le monde est là ? Bien. Alors laissez-moi vous souhaitez la bienvenue à Poudlard. Ce château sera votre demeure pour les sept années à venir et j'espère que vous y ferez un peu moins de bêtises que chez vos parents ! Et je me présente : je suis le professeur Albus Dumbledore.  
Son ton, loin d'être menaçant, relevait plus de la plaisanterie. La suite fut un peu ennuyeuse : il expliqua brièvement ce qu'étaient les maisons, la compétition qui régnait entre elle pour gagner la coupe et enfin, enfin, Dumbledore leur fit franchir la double porte qui conduisait à la grande salle.  
Toutes les descriptions, pourtant merveilleuses, que la Dame des Rêves avait peinte des lieux étaient bien en deçà de la réalité. À la fois étrange et magnifique avec ses milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs, la Grande Salle accueillait des centaines d'étudiants qui se massaient autour de quatre tables. De la vaisselle d'or sur des nappes d'un blanc immaculé. Au bout de la salle, une autre table accueillait le corps enseignant.  
Myrtle étouffa un cri de stupeur et pointa une silhouette vaporeuse qui luisait d'un bel éclat argenté.  
- Ce sont des fantômes ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.  
- Oui, confirma Callidora. Chaque maison a son fantôme attitré. Et regarde le plafond.  
Astraté leva les yeux et fut subjuguée par ce qu'elle découvrit : le fameux plafond magique, d'un noir de velours ponctués d'étoiles, qui donnait la sensation d'une salle à ciel ouvert.  
Le professeur Dumbledore installa un tabouret à quatre pied et sur le tabouret, déposa une vieux chapeau en sale état, tout râpé et rapiécé.  
Un silence total planait dans la pièce. Soudain, une déchirure s'ouvrit dans le choixpeau qui se mit à chantonner une ode à Poudlard et aux quatre maisons. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, le professeur Dumbledore s'avança avec un long rouleau de parchemin à la main.  
- Je vous appellerai chacun votre tour par votre nom pour que vous veniez vous asseoir sur le tabouret. Je poserai alors le chapeau sur votre tête. Je commence donc par : Aberdeen Kenneth !  
Un petit bout de garçon, avec une touffe de cheveux bruns particulièrement insoumis, trotta vers le tabouret. Dumbledore lui mit le chapeau, beaucoup trop grand, qui lui tomba devant les yeux. Quelques instants de silence et...  
- GRYFFONDOR !  
Une fantastique vague d'ovation s'éleva de la table à l'extrême gauche. Acclamation et applaudissement étaient au rendez-vous.  
- Lyra Aigledor !  
Une fille à la beauté remarquable, une cascade de boucle blonde lui tombant dans le creux des reins sorties des rangs d'un pas plein de grâce et d'assurance. Elle s'assit très élégamment sur le tabouret et même le choixpeau, une fois posée sur sa tête, semblait raffiné.  
- SERDAIGLE !  
Cette fois-ci, les applaudissement très enthousiaste (surtout de la part des garçons) partir de la deuxième table à gauche. Myrtle, en revanche, c'était un peu rembrunie. Ses lèvres s'agitaient, comme si elle marmonnait des paroles destinées à elle seule.  
- Adolf Applebloom !  
Un garçon blond vénitien s'avança avec une certaine nervosité. Quelques murmures méfiants furent échangés entre les étudiants.  
- POUFSOUFFLE !  
Ce qui n'empêcha pas les acclamations de s'élever, venant cette fois-ci de la table de droite. D'un pas mal assurée, Adolf gagna la table des Poufsoufle où une fille lui ressemblant beaucoup l'invita à prendre place à ses côtés. Sa soeur, songea Astraté avec une pointe de jalousie.  
Barjow, Birman, fut le premier à être envoyer à Serpentard. Même si là aussi, les applaudissement furent nourris, les Serpentards parurent moins... chaleureux que les autres maisons. Une doute horrible assaillit soudain Astraté. Et si elle se trompait ? Pire encore, si la Dame des Rêves s'était trompée ? Astraté n'était après tout qu'une petite orpheline qui avait grandit dans la quiétude d'un orphelinat écossais, non loin du Loch Lomond (d'ailleurs, elle ne trouvait pas ça très logique d'avoir dû descendre à Londres pour prendre le Poudlard Express). Toutes ces affaires de vieilles et nobles familles, elle n'y connaissait pas grand chose.  
En revanche, on lui reprochait souvent son tempérament de tête brûlée. Alors, pourquoi pas Gryffondor ?  
Non ! La Dame des Rêves avait dit Serpentard, alors ce serait Serpentard !  
-Greer, Myrtle !  
Très nerveuse, Myrtle s'avança à son tour vers le tabouret. Trop nerveuse, puisque la pauvre se prit les pieds dans sa robe et manqua de peu de s'étaler par terre. Quelques ricanements pas très sympathiques jaillirent de la gorge des Serpentard.  
La pauvre Myrtle, écarlate, s'empressa de disparaître sous le choixpeau. Cependant, à peine celui-ci fut posé sur sa tête qu'il s'écriait déjà :  
- SERDAIGLE !  
Myrtle rayonnait alors que Serdaigle l'acclamait avec force. Une peu sonnée, elle s'avança vers sa table, non sans lancer un dernier sourire à Callidora qui l'avait encouragée.  
La liste se déroula, le tas d'élèves attendant leur répartition diminuait doucement, pas assez vite au goût d'Astraté qui était partagé entre la faim et la nausée. Parce que finalement, elle avait un peu peur de tomber dans la mauvaise maison.  
Après Moon, Lili qui fut envoyée à Poufsouffle, ce fut au tour de Callidora d'affronter son terrible destin.  
- Bonne chance, souffla Astraté.  
- Ce n'est pas une affaire de chance, répondit Callidora nerveusement.  
Cette fois-ci, le choixpeau prit son temps. Vraiment son temps. Au point qu'Astraté se demandait si le choixpeau n'était pas un peu cassé. Elle ne devait pas être la seule, parce que des murmures naissaient un peu partout parmi les élèves. Astraté vit même un professeur se pencher à l'oreille de son confrère.  
- SERPENTARD !  
La voix du choixpeau la fit presque sursauter. Après un léger instant de latence, les applaudissement naquirent de la table des Serpentard, quoiqu'ils parurent moins nourris. Ils étaient cependant rejoints par une poignée de Gryffondor qui applaudissaient, sifflaient et frappaient la table aussi fort qu'ils pouvaient. Probablement le frère de Callidora et ses amis qui encourageait sa soeur.  
Callidora se leva et rejoignit un coin de table d'où elle lança un regard à Astraté qui semblait signifier : « Tu n'as pas intérêt à me lâcher ».  
Astraté se sentait de plus en plus mal. Et si jamais, justement, elle se retrouvait à Gryffondor ? Callidora aurait renoncé à Poufsouffle pour rien ! Et pourquoi avait-il fallu que sa génitrice lui choisît un nom en « T ». Aab, c'était trop compliqué ? Au moins, tout serait terminé !  
Dumbledore prononça un nom bizarre, plein de « ch » et de « tch », auquel répondit un grand gaillard d'un blond très clair. Le Choixpeau l'envoya à Serpentard.  
Enfin :  
- Thorhild, Astraté !  
Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Astraté se lança à l'assaut du tabouret avec la désagréable attention que tout les regards étaient braqués sur elle (de fait, c'était le cas). Elle tenta de se remémorer son argumentaire à destination du Choixpeau, parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'abandonner Callidora (en espérant que cette fidélité ne la conduirait pas à Poufsouffle). Ce fut bien vain : à peine sentit-elle le Choixpeau pesait sur sa tête que celui-ci s'exclamait déjà :  
- SERPENTARD !  
Ouf ! Une vague de soulagement envahit Astraté. Le cœur beaucoup plus léger, elle se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard qui ne lésinaient pas sur les applaudissements. Elle allait s'asseoir à côté de Callidora lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que deux filles plus âgées l'invitaient à se joindre à elle. Astraté hésita et comme Callidora l'encouragea à accepter l'invitation d'un hochement de tête, elle s'exécuta, un peu impressionnée. Les deux filles étaient non seulement très jolies, mais elles avaient aussi ce maintien distingué et cette assurance qui leur donnaient un air de princesses.  
- Je suis Lucretia Black, annonça la blonde. Et voici ma cousine, Walburga Black. Nous sommes toutes les deux en quatrième années.  
Les Black. Une famille très noble, très ancienne, très puissante et très nombreuse. Astraté ignorait si elle devait se montrer honorée ou au contraire méfiante de cette attention soudaine. Intimidée, elle rêvait un peu d'un joli petit arbre pour se réfugier entre ses branches rassurantes.  
- Thorhild... releva Walburga. C'est étrange, ton nom ne me dit rien.  
En fait, Astraté avait même l'estomac noué. Peut-être qu'elle aurait mieux fait de s'asseoir à côté de Callidora finalement. Les cousines Black derrière leur aimable sourire, souhaitaient avant tout vérifier son pedigree.  
- C'est que... ma mère m'a abandonnée à ma naissance dans un orphelinat, articula Astratée mal à l'aise.  
Inutile de mentir, la vérité se saurait tôt au tard. De toute façon, Astratée avait horreur du mensonge.  
Le visage de Lucretia s'illumina soudain d'un large sourire qui chassa son air hautain.  
- Je te l'avais dit ! Tu me dois cinq gallion, cousine.  
Walburga grommela dans sa barbe, mais donna la somme à Lucretia. Puis tout le monde se tut parce le directeur entamait son discours. Celui-ci se révéla long et ennuyeux. Comme Astratée était furieusement vexée d'avoir été l'objet d'un paris, elle n'en retint pas un mot, si ce n'était qu'il y avait des créatures intéressantes dans la Forêt Interdite (ce qu'elle savait déjà).  
Enfin, le très soporifique professeur Dippet se résigna au silence. Une pléthore de mets, tous plus appétissants uns que les autres apparurent comme par magie (de fait, la magie était à l'origine du phénomène) sur la table. Jamais Astraté n'avait vu autant de nourriture d'un coup ! À l'orphelinat, elle n'avait jamais réellement souffert de la faim mais... la satiété totale, avec la douce sensation d'un estomac bien rempli était rare.  
Sa contrariété totalement oubliée, elle se servit généreusement en patates dorées au four, en salade verte et croquante, et en plein de trucs bizarres dont elle ignorait le nom.  
- Tiens, voici ta part, dit Lucretia en lui donnant deux grosses pièces dorées.  
Deux gallions ! C'était beaucoup d'argent ! Pourquoi...  
- Pour t'éviter de m'en vouloir, répondit Lucretia. Et puis quelque chose me dit que tu iras loin. Alors prends ça comme un investissement. Tu vois le garçon, là-bas ? Le brun plutôt mignon mais qui n'aime pas sourire ?  
Oui, effectivement. Plutôt pâle, mais avec des traits très fins, à l'instar de ses mains, fines et délicate, il parlait calmement avec d'autres garçons de son âge qui semblaient boire ses paroles.  
- C'est Tom Jedusor, il entre en deuxième année (1). Lui aussi il vient d'un orphelinat et lui aussi, à peine avait-il le Choixpeau sur la tête qu'il était déjà reparti à Serpentard. Il est maintenant un élève exceptionnellement brillant et mon petit doigt me dit qu'il accomplira de grandes choses.  
- Ta tasse de thé, tu veux dire, renifla Walburga qui digérait mal sa défaite.  
Astraté fronça des sourcils. Jedusor... Callidora ne lui en avait pas déjà parlé dans le train ? C'était donc lui ? Effectivement doté d'un charme certain, il avait pourtant, dans sa manière de diriger la conversation, une ombre qui dérangeait profondément Astraté.  
Jedusor dut s'apercevoir qu'elle l'observait, car il tourna la tête vers elle. Astraté s'empressa de détourner le regard, écarlate. Plus inquiétant, elle sentit comme une présence qui tentait de s'introduire dans son crâne. Heureusement, la Dame des Rêves lui avait enseigné la legilimencie !  
- Il sait déstabiliser son entourage, commenta Lucretia qui apparemment n'avait rien perdu de la scène.  
- Je crois surtout que son charisme tient à sa tête d'ange, répliqua Walburga avec une hostilité surprenante.  
- Et moi que tu es jalouse de lui.  
- Jalouse ? Qu'a-t-il de plus que moi ? Certainement pas un nom !  
- Peut-être est-ce un Selwyn ? suggéra Lucretia.  
Walburga ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Visiblement agacée, elle reprit sa conversation avec sa voisine, une certaine Belvina Beurk, où elle critiquait vertement le laxisme de Dippet qui acceptait des Sang de Bourbes à Poudlard.  
Lucretia soupira, un peu désolée par sa cousine.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, Astraté, tu n'es pas la seule dans ton cas ici. Malheureusement, les naissances hors mariage, en particulier dans le milieu des Sang Pur, sont assez mal tolérées. C'est pourquoi, les grossesses sont parfois cachées, des enfants abandonnés et l'on se retrouve avec des orphelins débarqués d'on ne sait où qui sont répartis à Serpentard. Là, tu vois, le grand gaillard brun et mal rasé ? C'est Swolf Snow. Et là, la fille avec le nez retroussé qui donne l'impression que l'on pue tous la bouse de dragon ? C'est Selena Sand. Tous les deux, ils sont aussi comme toi... mais en moins doués je pense.  
Lucretia soupira à nouveau.  
- Elles sont idiotes, ces convenances.  
Finalement, elle paraissait plutôt gentille, Lucretia (à la différence de sa cousine). Les desserts furent à la hauteur du plat principal (Astraté avait même un peu mal au ventre... trop de gâteaux au chocolat) et il fut temps d'aller se coucher.  
Épuisée, Astraté ne prit même pas le temps de faire connaissance avec ses camarades de chambrées. Elle s'effondra dans son lit, s'enfonça dans le sommeil et rejoignit enfin, la douce étreinte de la Dame des Rêves. Elle avait tant à lui raconter !  
Et pendant que la fillette lui détaillait sa journée, la Dame des Rêves lui caressait doucement les cheveux, avec la tendresse d'une mère.

* * *

(1) Effectivement, Jedusor étant né le 31 décembre 1926, il avait 11 ans pour la rentrée de septembre 1938 (source : EHP)


End file.
